Terry y Candy
by bettysuazo
Summary: Terry se arrepiente de haber dejado marchar a Candy, más cuando la ve con un hombre y un ñiño de cuatro años, el cual se parece mucho ha alguien que el conoce... Terry y Candy.
1. Prologo

Cuatro años habían han pasado desde aquella noche de invierno, donde mi vida jamás fue igual.

Que diferente seria todo si no la hubiera dejado marcharse, si la hubiera seguido en este momento podría ser realmente feliz y podría estar a su lado, en vez de estar junto a Susana y sus quejas constantes.

Si no me hubiera rendido, podría ser parte de esa hermosa familia, Candy, yo y un hijo de nuestro amor. Pero no, otro ocupa mi lugar, otro esta con ella y otro es el padre del hijo de la pecosa.

Se parece tanto a ella, esas pecas, esa nariz respingara y ese pelo castaño... ¡Un momento! ¡También tiene los ojos color zafiro! ¿Puede haber una posibilidad de que sea mi..., hijo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Oh, por dios!


	2. Capitulo 1

Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Capitulo 1.

Durante cuatro años me consolide como un actor completo, me apasiona mi trabajo, desde siempre, pero siempre he tenido una sola motivación, Candy, si.

Gracias a ella soy, lo que soy. ¿Por qué? Porque ella me motivo, porque quería darle lo mejor, aunque ella me hubiera aceptado en su vida de cualquier forma. Ella es mi amuleto de la suerte, ella y cada uno de los recuerdos que tengo de nosotros en el colegio San Pablo. Gracias a eso he podido seguir adelante, aunque, al principio no fue fácil; igual volví al alcohol, al cigarrillo y deje la compañía de Robert. Pero el me dio otra oportunidad y seguí con mi vida. Ensayos durante toda la semana y después visitas a Susana que cada vez me irritaba más, pero como prometí no la dejaría sola y trataría de ser feliz, siempre que estaba apunto de rendirme se me venia ella a la mente y me renovaba de fuerzas.

Una tarde de invierno...

Me encontraba caminado por la vereda de un parque viendo como niños con sus padres hacían muñecos de nieve. Me senté en una banca viendo desde lejos a un niño que reía, se encontraba arrodillado y dándome la espalda, pero se encontraba solo, en un nanosegundo se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve, se empezaron a oír risas, pero nunca pude apartar mi mirada de aquel niño, de pronto lo veo correr y lanzar mas bolas cuando, siento algo helado en mi cara, que se comienza a deslizar hasta caer al suelo.

El se detiene de inmediato, me mira con sus ojos color zafiro, lleno de pánico. De seguro es por la forma en que lo estoy mirando. De pronto comienzo a reír y el niño ríe conmigo, y siento una alegría dentro de mi, una calidez que me envuelve.

—¡Hola! —saluda el ñiño con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —le respondo con una gran sonrisa.—¿te diviertes? —el ñiño asiente, mientras da unos pasos hacia mi y da un pequeño salto y se sienta a mi lado.—

—¿Estas con algún amigo aquí? —me giro para mirarlo, el me sonríe y al hacerlo me doy cuenta de su nariz respingado llena de pecas y sin duda me recuerda a mi pecosa.—

Sí y con mi mamá —no alcanzo a decir nada cuando escucho un grito muy cerca de mi.—

—¡T! No vuelvas a desaparecer así y menos ha hablar con desconocidos, que te hemos enseñado en casa. —sin duda esta enojada y angustiada ante la ausencia de su hijo, levanto mi mirada y quedó totalmente sorprendido de que sea ella.—

—¿Candy? —¿Quién más podría ser? Pero como no reconocí antes su voz, estaba tan prendado del pequeño niño, que no preste atención en ella, ve desconcierto en ella y esta pálida, ha perdido todo el color en sus mejillas. Ella tampoco reparo en que aquel desconocido era yo, todo debe ser debido a la angustia por ¿su hijo...?.—

Se pone tensa, lo noto. Cuando su rostro a perdido el color y ese brillo característico en su mirada se extingue. Me mira y yo no puedo apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

—¿Te-e... Terry...?—me mira sorpendida, pero muchas emociones pasan por sus rostro y todas no las puedo identificar. —

—Sí, soy Terry. —me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella, quiero tocar su piel, pero aparece un hombre en mi campo de visión, que rodea los hombros de Candy.—

Candy al ver nuestras miradas retadoras, procede a cortar la tensión en el ambiente. Cuando siento que alguien tira de mi pantalón, me encuentro con la cara del pequeño T, así lo llamo Candy.

—John, el es Terry Granchester. Fuimos amigos en el Colegio San Pablo. —se voltea para mirarme a mi, ya que, ante mi presentación no aparto los ojos de el.— El es... —el la interrumpe.

—Yo, soy John, el esposo de Candy. —me lanza una mirada retadora con una sonrisa altiva.

Yo doy gracias al pequeño T, ya que lo tuve que tomar en brazos cuando Candy me estaba presentando o de lo contrario, no se que hubiera pasado, pero no habría sido nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.

—Bueno, Terry. Nosotros tenemos que irnos. —la noto tensa, se acerca y toma a T, desde mis brazos.— siento mucho que te haya molestado mi hijo. -murmura un tanto triste, pero en sus hombros hay tensión.—

No te preocupes y no me molesto, es un pequeño agradable. —al decir eso, me hace un gesto con la mano.

Veo como el posa su brazo en su cintura, no puedo evitar sentir celos y yo me dejo caer en la banca. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, recordando todo lo sucedido. Cuando ella lo llamo, se notaba alegre solo con oír su voz, con ese tono de diversión, tan característico.

Ahora se me viene a la mente ese hombre, mis manos se vuelven un puño y golpeo mis piernas, un momento.

Ese niño, no es igual a su padre, de hecho... Se parece mucho a otra persona... ¡Oh, dios! ¡No puede ser! ¿O sí?.

-

Primero que nada, quiero pedir las debidas disculpas por no publicar, hace días que tenía el capítulo, pero debido al trabajo no pude subirlo.

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y dejaron Reviews, DLB.


End file.
